


绑架

by lu_na_tic



Category: AJ钙奶 - Fandom
Genre: AJ赖煜哲, AJ钙奶 - Freeform, M/M, 奶茶商振博
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 12:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20528099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lu_na_tic/pseuds/lu_na_tic
Summary: 1、拖拉过久的难产之作，凑活看吧。2、我知道有短效药有助于扩张，长效的不知道有木有，瞎写的你们就瞎看吧。3、迷药只捂嘴没有，必须注射，所以我写了来了一针。





	绑架

这次酷真的有钱了，居然来美国拍MV。

赖煜哲这次的镜头放到了最后拍，拍到很晚，商振博和顺龙，以及英语最好的迪迪一行人早早的结束出去吃饭了。  
赖煜哲的拍摄完成已经是凌晨1点，回到酒店发现商振博不在，打电话占线。  
转身碰到回来的一行人。  
赖煜哲在他们几个之间瞄了好几眼没看到奶茶，“你们看到奶茶了么？”  
陈顺有点疑惑：“奶茶？他没回来么？”  
他应该早就回来了啊？  
“他没回来呀！！！”  
“他说他不舒服先回来了。”  
听到这赖煜哲感觉有点不对，先回来应该早就到了呀。  
“打电话呢？”  
“完全打不通！”  
“说不定在蹲厕所？”  
“我都找了啦！”  
“你们在哪吃的饭？”  
“XX饭店。”  
“带我去，调监控。”  
工作人员也有些急了，这要在美国丢了个人，天大的事。  
抵达饭店，饭店的人员原本还阻拦着不许调监控，直到把阿里爸爸搬出来，甚至影响外交关系这个大名头都搬出来，才不情不愿的调了监控。  
商振博是被绑走的！

这是哪？  
……  
欸，怎么被绑住了。  
衣服居然被全部脱掉了，一条内裤都没有剩，空调的风吹着皮肤有些微冷。  
眼睛被很宽的带子蒙着，努力睁了眼睛也完全没有视觉，双手被背在身后绑着手肘手腕，双腿双脚也被捆在了一起，绳子在大腿根以及屁股居然也绑了一扣。  
绑得十分的紧，幸好用的不是麻绳，只是勒得疼没有磨出血。  
怎么还会被绑架？被脱成这样应该也不是为了财吧。   
商振博想起在饭店里，身体的感冒还没完全好，脑袋越来越晕乎乎的，于是想先回酒店，很巧的在门口撞到了一个男人，他装作醉酒靠在自己身上，迅速的给自己扎了一针，就再没有记忆了。  
商振博挣扎了一会，发现绑得很巧妙，越挣扎越紧，加上身体生病还虚着迅速就没力气了。  
安静地审查着周围的环境。  
屁股下面是地毯，屋内有空调。自己这还算是高档货？  
怎么办？  
感觉过了很久。  
门外由远及近传来了说话声，还是中文！  
一个谄媚刺耳的沙砾声。  
“老板，我这次可冒了相当大的风险！”  
“这洛杉矶哪有几个亚洲人，符合您要求的更少了。”  
这个应该是一个中年老板？  
“这美国现在遍地亚洲人！”  
“老板呐，有几个好看的呀！”  
“那倒也是。”  
“我先看看。”  
“您请您请~”  
门开了。  
“这么黑呀。”  
麻痹，你才黑。  
还是那个谄媚的声音：“但是这皮肤好呀~”  
被一只干燥粗糙的手摸了下脸。  
“啊啊”滚开！商振博想说话却只能发出声音不大的啊啊声。  
“拿开，让你手碰了么！”  
“是是是！”  
这被另一只手摩挲着脸颊、腰，还被翻过来摸了屁股。  
恶心。  
“还挺好看。”  
谢谢您嘞，我可倒了八辈子血霉。  
“带他准备准备去吧。”  
突然被喂了口水，很苦。  
什么东西？  
然后就有一个人好像要把自己拽走。

砰！  
门猛的被撞开了了！  
听到很多沉重的脚步声，“不许动，蹲下！”好像是警察。  
“奶茶！”  
是AJ！  
“奶ca!”以及龙哥标准发音。  
他们来了！  
赖煜哲见到商振博光着被绑得像粽子一样，迅速脱了自己的外套给他披上，然后开始解绳子。  
商振博是全裸的，其他人在旁边也不敢动手。  
“AJ……你终于来了”商振博的眼圈红红的。  
“宝贝，我来了。”  
赖煜哲在屋子里找了一圈也没找到衣服，穿上赖煜哲的一件外套，龙泓昊一件外套系腰上，算把商振博上下身穿起来了不再裸着。  
在车上，商振博虚弱的靠在赖煜哲肩膀上，身上的皮肤开始逐渐泛红，呼吸也越来越快，赖煜哲用手摸了摸商振博的额头，又摸了摸自己的额头。  
“怎么这么烫，发烧更严重了！”  
“不是……”  
“我…被下药了。”  
“什么药！那直接去医院吧！”  
“你……傻吗？”  
“？”  
“不去医院，我不要这个状态看医生。”  
然后商振博就不再说话，皱着眉头闭着眼睛好像一直忍耐着什么。  
车停到了酒店门口，商振博还是一动不动地靠在车后座不动，下半身系的衣服还有些开了，赖煜哲把他腰上的外套系好，公主抱的姿势抱回房间。  
把商振博身上仅有的两件甩到沙发上，再把他塞进被窝，听到他小声的说：“我要洗澡”  
商振博现在是有点迷糊，但是在被绑架的那个地方被人摸过的地方，触感仿佛还残留在皮肤上那样恶心。  
然而这个状态放他自己洗澡怕是要被淹死。  
赖煜哲放好了满浴缸的水，慢慢把商振博浸进去。  
他们两个一起洗过澡，但是帮商振博洗澡是第一次，赖煜哲一时间有点不知道该做什么，于是从卧室搬了一个椅子过来，看商振博泡澡，怕他淹进去。  
看着商振博靠在浴缸的头枕上，浑身都是绳子留下的或深或浅的勒痕，红紫纵横交错，虽然心里还是心疼多一些，但是一种凌虐的美感使人欲火旺盛。  
浴室里开着浴霸的同时氤氲着水气，赖煜哲早就被汗浸透的T恤湿哒哒的黏在身上，贴着胸膛腰腹曲线分明，十分美丽，但是现在的商振博无力欣赏。  
商振博依旧闭着眼睛，轻轻的叫赖煜哲：“AJ”  
“宝贝~”  
“进来帮我洗。”  
药物伤身，商振博本以为泡澡能稍微缓解一些，没想到这股火越泡越旺了，自己下面已经硬了。  
赖煜哲脱了衣服跨进浴缸，溢出来的水哗啦呼啦的撒在浴室的地面上。  
毕竟是一个不大的单人浴缸，两个大男人进来就感觉特别挤，腿不知道放哪里。  
赖煜哲只好靠着浴缸，把商振博搂在自己怀里。  
浴缸太小，商振博靠在赖煜哲的胸膛上，就只能曲着腿，把自己的脚踩在赖煜哲的脚上，仰头抬手勾着赖煜哲的脖子，把自己的唇舌送过去。  
经过了绑架的事之后，两个人对互相拥有这件事需要得尤为强烈，安静的浴室，只听得到亲吻的声音、喘息的声音。  
看着商振博靠在自己身上，头靠在自己的肩膀上，抬手勾着自己的脖子，喘气声越来越粗，赖煜哲的原本在帮他洗澡的手也逐渐开始转变成了另一种摸法。  
手指从侧面的大腿根出伸进那个洞口，带着水流进出，细致清洗的同时把两个人的阴茎并在一起摩擦、撸动。  
他现在这个身体不能在浴室做，赖煜哲忍着性致，把他擦干抱到床上，同时调高了空调温度。  
赖煜哲在洗澡的时候就发现，今天的扩张格外的容易，是药效么。  
所以涂了润滑后也没再做更细致的前戏，抱着他抬起双腿，直接进入。  
“AJ，抱着我。”  
“好”  
今天的商振博粘人粘得不行，恨不得每一块皮肤都贴上去，胳膊抱着赖煜哲的肩膀抱得死紧，搞得赖煜哲下半身操作格外费力。翻到后背位也不行，必须面对的看着他。商振博这时候体力还不行用不上力，所以只好一直是这个体位做。即使中途停战的时候也必须被紧紧的搂着，窝在赖煜哲怀里。  
不仅粘人还爱哭，不像以往是被操得哭，今天像是被吓到了，和呻吟声相比，哭声要大得多，哭得一抽一抽的说不出话，呼吸都有点不畅。赖煜哲有点怕他哭厥过去，但是还必须操他，不操不行，想安慰安慰他，他还咬人。  
做到最后商振博实在动不了，赖煜哲给他喂了感冒药和退烧药，逐渐睡了，睡着了也像是只缺乏安全感的小猫，蜷成一团，今天商振博表面看着淡定，实际还是吓到了。  
赖煜哲把他圈在怀里枕着自己的胳膊，这一团才慢慢松开沉沉的睡了。

大家都回来后，各回了各的房间。  
休息了一会，陈顺看龙泓昊要出门，问了一句：“小龙干嘛去？”  
“我衣服在奶茶那。”  
陈顺无奈的看着他。  
“你又不是就这一件衣服。”  
“我就这一件外套！”  
“我外套借你。”  
现在去也不怕被打出来……

**Author's Note:**

> 1、拖拉过久的难产之作，凑活看吧。  
2、我知道有短效药有助于扩张，长效的不知道有木有，瞎写的你们就瞎看吧。  
3、迷药只捂嘴没有，必须注射，所以我写了来了一针。


End file.
